


The Cylons Came in Business Suits

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [13]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't recognise the bad guys until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cylons Came in Business Suits

The Cylons came in business suits and sexy dresses. Fleet uniforms and worn work clothes. How were we to know that they were our enemy? They looked like us, talked like us, behaved like us. But they had a plan.

The next thing we knew they had destroyed our homes and our planets and we were running for our lives, not daring to look back for fear they'd catch up.

But there was no where to run. No place to hide. They always caught up, always found us. Now it's just a race, to see which group reaches Earth first and all I can do is hope that I haven't betrayed my home by leading the Cylons there.

My deepest hope, my worst nightmare. I sometimes wish the Doctor were here to save the day, but he isn't and I have to muddle through as best I can, and hope what he taught me is enough.

In my youth, I fought Daleks and Cybermen and Autons and always could tell the bad guys. Now it's difficult to be sure. There are still several models left undiscovered and I worry about how far they've infiltrated both the government and the army.

They have a plan, but so do I. A past that no one here knows about, that just might save us in the end. I just hope I can survive long enough to use it.


End file.
